Two Princes
by CapnSpar
Summary: This is the story of Shron Ezlam and Wintrow Paragon. They are serving aboard the USS Sarek, an Ambassador class starship. This is a story that I've written with someone else on a SIMMing website sponsored by Obsidian Fleet.
1. Maintenance

Maintenance

Shron walked down the corridor from engineering to the fighter maintenance bay which was oddly empty especially for this time of day. It was in the middle of duty shifts and usually pilots were streaming in and out of the corridor to the other parts of the 'Bays' as he called them. The only reason he knew this was because of Lieutenant Torin who wanted him to help in the maintenance of fighters. Usually the pilots denied his help because they are independent with their 'babies' like his father was but, he had his limits. Except this case is different because this pilot was two years older than him and very inexperienced in maintenance.

His father talked about this Paragon fellow a lot but, he never noticed it that often. He hadn't had a run in with him yet but, I think he just wants to set up some play dates with him. He walked into the Bay with an Engineering kit in hand looking at the young, or in his case older pilot to him, playing with something in the cockpit. He spoke and said, "Excuse me are Crewman Paragon? Wintrow Paragon?"

A yelp was heard from the cockpit as Wintrow was startled from his work. He leaned out and looked down while rubbing his head. "Oh hello. Let me come down, one moment." Agilely, he slid down the wing and landed on his feet. "I'm he, who are you?" His voice was laced with a thick accent, which could be led back to Scotland, Earth. His dark eyes, however betrayed a wholly different heritage.

Shron was stunned at the man that stood before him. He was taller than Shron yet was skinnier while Shron was more muscle. He knew that accent but, not by heart. He had heard many times from his Aunt. His face also betrayed his age making him look like a really tall fifteen year old. He kept starring at the man and shook his head snapping into focus. "Uhh..hey. I'm Shron Ezlam and I was told to report here to help with your maintenance." Shron took a PaDD out of his pocket showing the crewman his orders for the week. "My schedule shows to stay with you all day and help with your fighter."

"Hmmm, I don't really need help though... is it that you're an intern or something? I tend to my own craft."

"No I'm trying to get credits for the Academy. I'm pretty good with Engineering stuff especially conduits, consoles, and gel packs. I was just told to help with anything you needed help with and I was told your a newish pilot. Not trying to say your inexperienced or anything." Shron kept staring at the man as he pulled his PaDD back to his pocket. He knew something about this man that he hadn't found in someone else before.

Wintrow shifted under the Andorian's scrutiny, feeling a little intimidated. "Well, I am an apprentice pilot even though in good at it." He gestured towards his fighter. "Be careful with it, I have just replaced the targeting control system. Perhaps you can see if I've done it right?"

Shron went over to the fighter and looked inside the cockpit. He took out the target control with ease and looked back at the pilot. "Did you forget to screw it in?" He then looked back to the cockpit were the wires were tangled in a horrible fashion and needed proper sealing but, were perfectly aligned. "Nice job on the matching. Just not using the best stuff to seal stuff up. I have another tool in my kit that is very effective."

"I'm no engineer," Wintrow laughed, then gestured towards the dash. "Go ahead, show me."

Shron did a laugh and looked at the pilot carefully. In just the short time he had known the pilot he liked him a different way. Not the usual way with other people, guys in general. "Come over here and I'll show you the basics." Shron lifted a hydro spanner out of his kit and gave it to Paragon.

"Just how old are you," Wintrow asked as he accepted the tool, "and I guess you're a whizzkid in engineering? How'd you know you wanted to be an engineer?" He was just trying to make conversation, there weren't that many young men his age around on the Sarek.

"I'm sixteen and I'm what? I know many Human phrases but, not that one." He kept his eyes locked onto the pilot. He couldn't pull away from his gaze and got lost in thought. He began to go a darker shade of red, from nervousness. "I just saw many things that...that...um." He continued to get lost and snapped into focus. "I just found interests in engineering on my grandfathers old farm."

"Ahh. A tinkerer then." Wintrow grinned. "I'm not Human. Not entirely anyway, my dad was Human though but my mom was Betazoid. Sadly, I never knew her." He tilted his head, sensing the younger man's nervosity. "There's no need to be nervous, I don't bite. Much..." His smile widened, though he squirmed a little himself under the Andorian's scrutiny. A feeling reached him that he couldn't place. "Do you fly?"

"Yes something like a tinkerer. Really? My mother is human and father is Andorian. Well I guess you could see that." Shrons cheeks flushed red again. His skin tone was a tanner shade of white with the physical appearance of an Andorian. "Well it's good to bite...sometimes." He said loud enough for the pilot to hear but, not understand it. "I have never tried considering my father is a pilot."

"That's why I ask. My father was a diplomat, he was away alot. I found my calling while being the captain's yeoman for a while. Literally dropped in on the wing while on engineering assignment, and kind of stuck around. I love tinkering with my fighter it helps me focus. Or I play guitar or piano, though I'm still learning the latter." His eyes narrowed in confusion, turning an even darker shade of red. "Bite in what? Biting another person seems wrong. Vicious...I'd never do that."

"Yes well he was the not the only one in Starfleet. My grandfather and my mother are both in Starfleet. That's why I'm here since my father said to do whatever I feel is right and my mother forced me onto the Sarek. She loves me but, she didn't want me to go aboard the Crockett with her." His cheeks finally flushed to his regular tone and got comfortable with Paragon. "Tinkering is a hobby while fixing is a passion. That's what my Grandfather said before joining the diplomatic department of Starfleet." He started to avoid the topic of biting considering his remark.

"At least you have a mother who loves you. My parents are dead, my stepmother has a restraining order. And I only recently met my maternal grandfather." The young man's eyes hardened a little at the mention of his stepmother, colour draining from his face by a fraction. Thinking about her harboured bad memories, which he tried hard to forget. "He's on Betazed."

Shron was taken aback and felt really bad. "Oh oh my spirits! I didn't mean to do that I'm sorry. That was-crap!" He cut a bit of his hand in shock from the target control screen. "Ok well I'm sure your grandfather is proud of you even if you just met! Screw your stepmother she doesn't know what she's missing."

"No she doesn't, and I'm keeping my half sister safe from her too." The pilot shook his head. "Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known." He reached out and took Shron's hand, examining it. "You're bleeding..."

Shron ignored his hand and said, "you have a half sister? You made it sound like your grandfather was your only family. It can't be as bad as you think with a sister here. I'm an only child and I would love to have someone to hang out with." Shron thought to himself. 'Possibly more.'

"I keep her safe, I never said I was close with her. I don't know where she is either, that information I'm not made privy to, on purpose. She's revalidating somewhere. Her twin brother abused her, and used her in his abuse of me." A coldness crept into his voice as he spoke but his face was a mask of anguish and fear. "I haven't talked about them in a long while." He turned his eyes back to the console, while kneeling on the wing and leaning inside the cockpit. It was too small for them both to sit in. "Possibly more what?" he suddenly prompted, eager to change the subject.

"Ways to fix this...this...ummm." Shron was thinking about just blurting out his feelings. Then thought 'Why would he say that now. Paragon can't know my feelings.' He saw the feelings on Paragon's face and it startled him where his Antennae twitched. He could feel something was wrong. Also how did he figure out what he was saying-. Then it dawned on him that he was half Betazoid. Oh no.

"What's wrong? You just went white.." Wintrow tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Fix what? There's nothing wrong with my fighter, it's just maintenance and upgrades. It'll fly just fine. And I'll probably need to redo my callsign on the nose, it's gotten a bit battle damaged. I sort of crashlanded the other day."

"Crash landed? How did you manage that?" Shron tried to avoid the 'what's wrong subject'. He didn't feel like going there yet. "Not fix, sorry wrong choice of words. I meant maintenance of your fighter." He went to the underbelly of the fighter and looked at the scrapped bottom. "Down here could use some paint to."

"I got shot at, and my fighter was out of control. I only got bruised, thank fully." He slid down the wing and joined the younger man underneath the craft. "You're right, it could. How are your brushing skills? Could use some help there...I'm a terrible painter you see."

"Another reason my father is crazy for being a pilot. I hope you didn't destroy half the fighter bay in the process because I would have to clean that up." He saw the tall man go under the fighter to join him. Shron rolled over to the other side of the fighter and saw some damage to the hull. "I'm an ok painter. My Vulcan friend is great at that. I even took some of her paintings with me and they are in my quarters. I could also patch this little bulkhead. If you took off anytime soon the torpedoes would fly out."

Wintrow smiled. "So we are crazy for loving to fly. So what does that make you for being a grease monkey?"

"A person who keeps everything nice, clean, and together. You should be thanking me for helping you with this since I'm the only one who did." Shron said with confidence. He was happy he chose to help this crazy ass pilot and not some jar headed engineer who will teach him everything on induction coils.

Blinking, Wintrow stared at him for a moment. "I never asked for help though," he pointed out, "I was managing just fine on my own like I always have done." There was a double edged meaning to his words, because in a way since he was about ten or so, he had sort of managed on his own. No-one who helped him, and no-one who even considered the possibility of child-abuse. Not even the doctors who treated him week after week.

"Wait really? I was told by Torin to help you all day today with your fighter specifically. Wait a minute." Shron thought a minute and finally realized that Torin or someone else wanted him out of Engineering. Then it clicked, his father. He wanted him to meet Paragon so I wouldn't be coupled up in Engineering anymore. 'Well at least I got to meet Paragon.'

Shron looked back up to the Pilot and noticed the look on his face. "Paragon what's wrong?" Shrons Antannae twitched frantically unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Nothing." He tried to smile. "I appreciate the company if anything. There aren't many near my age here on the Sarek, and being roomed with a marine who's always out on training, it does get kind of lonely. Please, my name is Wintrow, or Win...not Paragon. Senior staff calls me that, you don't have to."

"I like Win. It's different but, gives off a cheerful vibe." Shron thought a moment about what to say, still unsure on how to approach him being alone. Shron decided to wing it and said, "Well I can make you less lonely. I only work in the mornings from 0600 to about 1200. After that I'm free." Shron got kind of lost in what he was saying and looked back to Win. He was startled when a spark flew off the damaged breach underneath the fighter. It shocked his hand that had bled earlier and he yelled, "Damnit!"

"I'm here every morning. My afternoons are spent studying." Wintrow studied the injured hand. "Does it hurt? That shouldn't have happened.. I'm sorry." the older teenager looked away.

Shron met with the eyes of Win and said, "It's not your fault. You didn't have anything to do with this." Shron verbally gestured to his hand. He thought a moment and worked on the breach area with his only good hand as he hid the pain from Win. As he worked he winced trying to hide his face from Win so he wouldn't know. "I could probably stop by and help you study. Also if you don't mind me asking, what are you studying for?"

"You can't hide your pain Shron, I'm half Betazoid remember? I'm studying to become a better pilot but I'm also studying social care and psychology because I want to help people who have gone through the same as me, or similar. You can join me, I don't mind the company."

Now nearly black eyes settled on the younger man. "There's a medkit inside the cockpit, I can get it for you..."

Shron was so tempted to pull him into an embrace and kiss him at that moment. He wanted to and they were so close but, he stopped himself before going any further with the thought. Shron thought, 'You just met the guy. You can't kiss him yet.' "I'm ok I'll get through these repairs then go see Doctor Myles." He masked the pain and his eye twitched hoping Win wouldn't notice.

Shaking his head, Wintrow got to his feet and retrieved the medkit. There was that strange feeling again from the younger man and it put him a little on edge. "Come sit on the wing, I'll tend to it. No need to bother doctor Myles with what shell only call boys not being careful."

Shron got from under the cockpit and sat on the wings edge. He was debating many things in his head and was barely keeping up with his thoughts. He almost didn't notice that Win was talking again. Shron thought as Win started bandaging his hand and decided to wing it again. He pulled himself back hesitantly, scared of rejection. 'Oh to hell with my gut.' Shron thought and took Win in a full embrace and kissed him square on the lips. Shron ignored the pain from his hand and pulled back. "So-sorry. I-I..I'm tri...I'll go." He looked at Win and back at his tools. He gathered them up and left the maintenance area.


	2. Why?

Why?

Never having even expected to be kissed, much less by a male, Wintrow froze. He didn't respond whatsoever, completely freezing up as Shron kissed him. He didn't even react when he was apologized to. It took several seconds for him to 'come back to life' and realize that the Andorian boy had run off.

Heart racing, his mind racing even harder, Wintrow jumped off the wing and ran after him. His legs felt like rubber and his run was more like an awkward stumble if anything. He was trembling, not sure what had just happened and certainly not sure if he even liked it. The association certainly wasn't welcome, not with all the memories he held. But he knew Shron couldn't have known this. For all he new, this was normal behaviour for an Andorian his age. And, open minded as he tried to be, he needed to understand before he even judged the boy.

"Shron wait!"

Shron walked to the turbolift and his face was as hot as the sun and red as a rose. He needed to go in a corner and work on a relay or backup a system algorithm that would take him two days. He heard Win behind him yelling at him. At that moment a crewman stepped out of the turbolift before him as he entered. Before the doors closed he said, "Hold." The turbolift kept the doors open for the pilot. Win caught up with him and Shron said, "I'm sorry that was an impulse I just want to be alone. It was stupid and I didn't think it through."

"What made you do it? I want to understand, not judge based on ignorance." He stepped into the turbolift car, his eyes intent on the younger man. "You startled me..."

Shron pressed the panel to close the door for some privacy. He stared at Win for awhile trying to process his thoughts but, his brain was scrambled. "I..I..from what my father told me you were one of the best young pilots out there and he wanted me to meet you. I don't get why but, I don't need him to set up play dates for me. I just came along because I thought it was Torin who sent me but, it was my father. After realizing he was right about everything but, he left out some details. That you were smart, caring, good looking, Betazoid..." He trailed of a moment and came back to focus. "I have never had these feelings for you as I've had feelings for anyone male or female. I just thought that...I don't know. It felt right. You felt right." He stared down at his feet hoping for some relief.

"I guess I'm flattered but I'm still not sure what's going on. I don't understand, play date? We're not children, at least, I'm not." He hesitated. "Not that I'm saying you are..."

He sighed. "What does being Betazoid have to do with anything. I am untrained and I can't read thoughts."

"I hate when my father takes over my life. He likes to push me to do something I don't want to do. I'm glad he pushed me this time though." Shron stared at Win with hopeful eyes.

"Why?" Wintrow asked again. "Push you to do what?"

"He pushed me to come in here. So I would like you and so he can talk to you about flight whenever he saw you. I was never a prodigy student so he thinks of you that way. He pushed me to meet you and this time it wasn't in vain as he thought, I doubt he expected it to go like this though." Shron blurted out.

"I'm no prodigy, I just love to fly." Wintrow shook his head, still not understanding why the young man felt so pushed. Or how something was going to go. "Surely there's something you're really good at and which you love to do? And what do you mean , go like this? Nothing happened, did there? And nothing will happen, I suppose. No harm done, really." But while he said it, he felt different. He held his breath and forcefully pushed the memories away.

"What I mean is that I...I like you more than other people. I'm sorry that I thought you ha...are...I'm just confused on what to do. I'm trying to say one thing and...are you trying to avoid the subject?" Shron realized what the pilot was doing. He was moving past the kiss. 'I'm confused and he's confused. What the hell do I do?' Shron thought.

Slowly, Wintrow nodded. "I like you too, but I won't resort to intimacy. I'm sorry."

"I get it, since I acted rashly and stupidly. Please forgive me for what I did. Please." Shron pleaded with his hearts desire.

"It's all right. Next time just give me a little warning okay?"

Shron smiled at Win, "Yea I'll do that next time. Well do you still want me to help you study? Maybe anything mechanic like?"

"Sure. I could use the help on engineering stuff. I'm a pilot, and I can maintain my craft, but I'm hardly an engineer." Wintrow smiled back at the younger man. "Your quarters, later on, or mine? I don't think Gwen, my roommate I mean, will be home. They have a new detachment commander so it's likely a get acquainted day or something. That, or more training wherever on the ship."

"How about my quarters? I don't have a 'permanent' roommate. I got the overflow quarters and have a lot of room to work." Shron said.

"You don't live with your father then?" The older teenager seemed surprised by that.

"No I refused to share quarters with him. I wanted to have my own quarters and meet more people. Since I'm in the overflow quarters I've met a lot more people than expected." He hit the button to continue on the turbolift back up to the observation area. "The only downside is that I have to constantly clean up after them."

"So stop doing that and let them clean up their own mess." Win shrugged. "My quarters are reasonably tidy. Not as tidy as they were before Mason moved out, but still... it pays off living with marines I guess?" He smiled again. "All right your quarters it is."

Shron smiled at Win and said, "Besides my quarters have a nice big window and are perfectly clean. I'll take that advice and corner them at the door. Well it also pays off living with an engineer since I need my quarters perfect and neat." The turbolift stopped and he stepped out. "Find me when you need to study."

"Sure. I'll bring some snacks." He watched the younger man step off, still feeling unsure of how to proceed. Something was going on, and he couldn't put his fingers on it. But who to ask?


	3. Study Harder

Study Harder

Shron picked up all the clothes that scattered the floor near his closet with haste. He cleaned the table tops and consoles earlier and they seemed to be more dirty than before. He started cleaning the desk and main console that they were most likely going to be using that evening. As he kept looking it appeared to have more fingermarks than usual so he scrubbed the thing down til it was spotless. He always wondered why everything seemed more dirty when someone was coming over. There was no time to think about that, he still had to change into something more comfortable than the boxers and undershirt he was wearing. He fumbled around the closet for a shirt and shorts in the closet. He finally found some then the door chimed.

Carrying a large bag of crisps, and a replicated bottle of what could pass for Pepsi, Wintrow waited for the door to open. He had a PADD tucked in the waistband of his pants, a flowing shirt that went just beyond his waist falling over it. Despite his somewhat wider clothes, one could still see he was fairly thin for his age. Yet, he had filled out since coming on board Sarek, and he looked much better than he had done almost two years ago now. There was some muscle to his frame but none too obvious, if anything he was just fast on his feet. "Hi," he greeted as the door opened. "Thought I'd bring something to munch on while we work." He held out the bag and bottle towards the younger man.

As the door opened Shron managed to pull up his shorts and button them. He was shocked to see the door open then he remembered he was in the overflow quarters. "I have got to remember to get that fixed." Shron murmured. Then he turned to the pilot and said, "Hey!" He saw the beverage and bag in his hands. One thing he forgot to replicate was some snacks but he would do that after dressing. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt and buttoned up the front. "Go ahead and sit down and start up the console. I'll be over there in a sec." Shron walked over to the small kitchen space and opened the cupboard full of cups and grabbed two glasses.

"Did I come too early?" Wintrow asked, politely averting his gaze as the younger man was still in the process of getting dressed. He went to the couch and flopped down on it, the piece of furniture a little lower than he had expected. "Oof!" he exclaimed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Sorry. You didn't come early I'm just running late. Also that couch is abnormally short, even for me." Shron ruffled his hair to fix his hair that was messed up. He set the glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Go ahead and put the food anywhere." He walked over to the console and turned it on to let it know it was him. "I have no idea why I did that but, it's just in case."

"Why you did what?" Wintrow asked as he set the bottle on the table and dumped the contents of the bag into a nearby bowl.

"Sorry talking to myself like a crazy person again." Awkward silence filled the air so he started again. "So where's this study material you were talking about?" Shron moved over Win and say down plopping himself down just as hard. He took the bottle sitting on the table and poured the brown substance into the glasses before them. He grabbed one and finally noticed the name on the label. He had some before and it really rotted the teeth. He didn't care though since it was very addicting. Shron sipped at the delectable substance and it brought back memories of his mother, father, and himself having lunch at an Earth eatery in Seattle.

Win produced his PADD and offered it to the Andorian. "I downloaded it to make it easier for us." Then he offered an isolinear chip. "Holodeck program...I have a boat back on earth. Do you sail?"

Accepting both of the devices Shron said, "I have never sailed but, I have been on an Earth yacht once. It was classy. It sounds like fun though." Shron looked at the PaDD, reviewing it's contents. "I'll put this on the big screen." Shron walked up to the console and tapped a few commands revealing a prototype holographic viewscreen on the wall in front of the console. After a few systematic beeps and boops the contents of the PaDD came up on the screen. "I installed a holographic viewscreen myself right after I came aboard to keep myself busy since I didn't know anyone. It works pretty well except for a few kinks here and there. Right now I put this in Beta phase of my own design where only I can access with a certain code. Keeps my guests hands off of my toy."

"Oh my boat is nowhere near a yacht, it's a small sailing boat, six people at best." He chuckled. "I won't touch it, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Oh you can do whatever with this Win. I mean guests that are staying a couple of nights then gone. I hate it when they touch my stuff. One time a nosy Bolian came in here and tried to swipe my ushaan when I was gone awhile. Later found the ushaan in Engineering where the Bolian was bragging about it. Lets just say after that my father wasn't to happy with me." Shron notioned for Win to come over to the desk. The pilot came over and Shron said, "Alright so where do you want to start? Also when I did this I accidentally logged you on to your PM by mistake."

"How did you manage that when it's voice protected?" Wintrow asked as he browsed through his messages. His eyebrows went up when he noticed a message from his sister. "Odd..." he murmured. "My sister wants me to meet with her on our next port of call. She says it's urgent..."

Shron gazed at the screen looking at the message. He looked away knowing it wasn't his business. "Is that typical behavior for your sister?"

"No. She has not asked me to meet her anywhere in the last two years, or ever really. But since Russ died...she's been safe. I don't know where, I don't want nor need to know where. This is strange, but it sounds urgent and well I actually would like to see how she's doing." He glanced sideways at the younger man. "But I don't want to go alone..."

"I'll go with you if you think you need me. I'm sure she's ok and if not we can work it out." Shron looked back at Win. His worried look disturbed him and he needed someone to be there for him.

"That's very much appreciated." The older teenager seemed disturbed by the message, and greatly worried. "I hope she's all right..."

"When will we get into port? Also my mother will be there on the Crockett. After we see if everything is ok with your sister mind meeting up with her?" Shron said to loosen the pilots nerves a bit.

"Should be soon, a day or so is my guess..." Wintrow shrugged. "Your mom? Id like to yes...what is she like? She's human right?"

Shron remembered his mother from memory and began describing her. "She is from Vancouver but doesn't carry the accent. She is human and is why I'm basically this color. She is a demanding Chief Engineer aboard the Crockett and doesn't take no for an answer. The one thing she is first though is a caring and kind hearted person. My parents met because my father broke a relay for the Engineering department at the Academy and then the rest is history."

"I wish I knew how my parents met, my dad never told me and now it's too late to ask. Do you have any siblings, or are you an only child?" He filed the message away and closed the program, before turning back to his companion. "I can't remember if I asked..."

"I can't remember if you asked or not either. Well I'm an only child." Shron thought a moment and remembered Win's grandfather. "Well you could ask your grandfather some time. I'm sure your mother mentioned it once to him."

"I'm not sure he remembers something that happened some twenty years ago. Especially since my mother has been dead for nineteen years now. She died giving birth to me."

"I'm sorry. Well we should at least try contacting your grandfather. He could at least remember anything before your mother died. Don't you think anything would be good? A date?" Shron asked the pilot trying to avoid the subject of his mother.

"Date?" Confused, Wintrow looked sideways at him, while at the same time calling up his study material on the computer. "What do you mean, date? With whom?"

Shron's face blushed red. "Wha-No! Unless you want to?" Shron focused on the subject again. "I mean a date or something your parents did. Maybe they told your grandfather." Shron opened up the his messages and started typing memo. He sent it to Paragon who's PM beeped in response.

"I doubt it. my dad never even told me about my grandfather... Unless I want to what? Shron, you're confusing me...please state what you mean..."

"Never mind. I sent you a message to talk to your grandfather. I also just saved it as a memo." Shron smirked at the older teen. "Never hurts to try. So to studying." Shron looked at the work and it was very complex. Something an engineer with many years would know. Or just a sixteen year old with an engineering grandfather. "So who gave you this?"

"Lieutenant Commander Savin did. He thinks I should know something about warpfield mechanics but well...it's a bit beyond me. Why do I need to know how my small warp engine works...the thing only does warp one at best..."

"Well you do but, just the main points. Like if you start venting plasma what do you do? You patch it up but, you wouldn't be able to that if you landed and knew how to fix it correctly. Which I'm sure you do. Right?" Shron looked at the pilot with a hopeful look.

"Wrong. I patch up and return to the ship. I then call engineering to fix my craft. I only do minor maintenance, mostly wiring and computer stuff."

Shron shook his head and looked at the pilot. "Oh this is going to be a long night." Shron said.


	4. Come Sail Away

Come Sail Away

Shron walked down the hall of deck 5 to the airlock to meet up with Win. He just came from sickbay and luckily remembered to bring a change of clothes with him if the refit took too long. Which it did since some of the computers they had gotten were from the trash bin and not off the assembly line. It cost him three hours of labor he would never get back.

He saw the eager face of Win as he rounded the corner, "Hey sorry I'm a little late. Had some last minute things to do in sickbay."

The Betazoid sized him up, dark blue eyes giving him his full attention. "You're not ill, are you?"

Shron blushed from his remark and said, "Oh no I was renovating the sickbay with an engineering crew on the starbase. Now where do we go?"

"Uhm...I don't know? I have this morning off...we could go sailing?"

Shron thought a moment and decided on sailing. "Well sailing sounds fun. I looked up some stuff but, have no idea how to do it."

"I do. My dad taught me when I was little."

Shron gestured for the man to follow him, "All my father taught me was how to use an Ushaan." A smile escaped Shron's lips and he thought of the wonderful yet horrible memories of training. It was tough and it stressful with many Andorian children. Except he wasn't a Pedigree Andorian and though he was mixed with his mothers don't give up attitude. "Well you can teach me the...'ropes' was it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what an Ushaan is...perhaps you can teach me? Ropes indeed, they'll be involved." Wintrow smiled, completely in his element in teaching someone something he loved to do. "You can swim, yes?"

Shron laughed awkwardly at his reply. "Ushaan is an Andorian way of fighting an opponent. It's like...um...I...hmm I guess, I don't know a deadly, weapon wielding sport? It's a deadly sport were one Andorian kills the other or ultimately shames them. Very hard to learn because you are using your fist and have to learn flexible moves."

"I see...probably not my thing then. You didn't answer my question however. Can you swim?" They entered the holodeck and it showed them a nice and quiet bay in Scotland, with several boats on docks. "Mine's overthere." He pointed at a small boat with pale blue sails.

"It looks smaller than I expected. Where is this? It looks familiar, like a small Bay area on Earth." Shron walked down the path to pier. The area looked like a small town secluded from the rest of the world.

"Edinburgh," the older teen answered, "if you look overthere you see the Eastern Breakwater and to your left the Western Harbour Breakwater. To get to the open water, we have to navigate our way through that gap overthere. Don't worry, I've done this many times before." He sighed. "And you still haven't told me if you can swim..."

"Swim? Oh sorry I didn't hear you. I can a couple times before it was interrupted by drowning but, I'm ok." Shron looked at the harbor as they made their way to the pier. He finally saw the sailboat and it looked bigger in perspective.

"Then you wear a safety vest, or you're not stepping on board," Wintrow told him sternly as he climbed on board. He put on a vest himself, then handed one to Shron. "Why don't you take a seat for now, while I navigate us out to open water?" The boat was big enough to need more than one person, but Wintrow knew what he was doing, and could easily do it on his own.

Shron climbed aboard the boat and took off his shirt. He then strapped the vest on himself. He sat on the top deck leaning against the top hatch. He watched as Win did his magic on the sailboat. "You need some help over there it seems hard."

"Nah, I got it." Wintrow chuckled. "You didn't have to undress yourself you know, these vests are big enough to fit over a shirt. Unless you in tend to go swimming once we get to open see, in which case I do suggest tethering yourself to the boat with a lifeline, just in case. This boat doesn't have a motor."

The wind caught in the sails and soon the boat was coursing towards open see, the young pilot deftly steering it while also managing the sails.

"Well I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Besides it feels hot, even if it is on a holodeck. I may go swimming? You?" Shron said.

"I might." It didn't take long to get to open see. "Do you want to try?" he asked, gesturing at the rudder. "I'll take care of the sails, don't worry about them for now. Just mind that beam over there, you don't want it to knock into your head."

"Yea I think I'll give it a go." Shron made his way to the rudder, ducking under the beam. "So just move it side to side?" He looked at the clear waters behind to see the rudder. It looked as if it was made of wood, which is horrible for structural support.

"Yes side to side. Move left and we go right, move right and we go left.. You're not the sort to get seasick by the way, are you?" Shron had been right, it was arm under the sun, even holographic. He removed his shirt as well, showing scarred pale skin in the sunlight. Unlike Shron, he didn't wear a life vest.

Shron looked at the boy as he removed the shirt. He saw the scars on him and it frightened him. "Is that what your stepmother did?" He moved the rudder right and left to get used to the controls. He saw an oncoming wave that looked pretty high. "Wave." Shron said to warn the pilot.

Wintrow braced himself as he shook his head. "No. My brother. I don't really want to talk about it now, we're here to have fun."

The wave hit the boat knocking water on board the deck. The impact nearly threw him from the rudder. "Agre-." Another wave hit with a bigger force than the first hitting him clean off the boat. He impacted the water with an immense force forcing him under. He swam his way back to the surface to find a concerned Win looking at him. "Well that was fun!"

Reaching out, Wintrow hoisted him back aboard. "I'm dropping anchor... then you can dry out a bit on the foredeck. The anchor will stabilise the boat, so you won't be thrown off again. If it's too rough we can always adjust the program."

"Well i might do that after this." Shron took his hand and pulled him in. He had a smirk on his face by the time Win got back up to the surface. He couldn't help but, laugh at the expression.

Shaking his head, Wintrow sighed. "You're lucky I already dropped anchor just now, or we'd be in for a long swim."

"Good exercise! Come on let's get back on that's all I wanted to do." Shron climbed back aboard and helped Win back aboard.

"And now we're both wet..." Rolling his eyes, Wintrow removed the remainder of his clothes, to show he'd been thinking ahead and had put swimshorts on underneath. "At least we can't get a sunburn in a holodeck."

Shron looked at Win and grew a little jealous of not remembering what they were doing. He looked at his wet self and frowned, "Well look at me without a back up plan. I can't exactly strip can I? I also can't burn like Humans because of my physiology."

"It's a holodeck, you can just tell it to replicate what you need."

"True but, what fun would that be?" Shron looked at Win's face and laughed. "Sorry a joke!" Shron called down a replicator and it materialized in front of him. He asked for a towel and it complied and started patting himself down.

"There you go," Wintrow chuckled, turning away to give him some privacy to change if he desired. "Tell me when you're done."

He took off his shorts and wrapped the towel around his waist. "You're good." Shron walked to the bow and laid down on the deck to dry off.

"Good at what?" He turned around and watched the young Andorian. "You almost look like a model in a towel commercial..."

"Why thank you! It almost makes me want to take off this towel so you don't feel offended." Shron blushed a dark red of excitement. 'Did he really just say that?'

"I'd rather you didn't..." Wintrow too turned a darker shade of red, not really sure what to make of the comment. He could sense the excitement, but didn't understand it. "Why would I be offended?"

"From my good looks that you are so fond of." Shron still red turned over on his stomach to look at the standing Win.

"I don't understand.. Shron you have to speak plainly, because you continue to confuse me and I don't understand what I sense from you."

"Are you reading my mind? I mean I'm speaking clear as day." Shron was confused on what he meant.

"No I'm not reading your mind. I can't read minds, but there's a difference in what you're saying and what you're feeling and the combination makes no sense. You say I'm fond of your good looks. I don't mean to offend you, but what gives you that idea? Why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh sorry I was just joking around. I was being sarcastic I thought you could hear it sorry. My sense of jokes are different." Shron was confused and a little frightened of this. He didn't get what was happening.

"I'm sorry. Sarcasm is often lost on me." He could sense the confusion and the fear. "What are you afraid of?"

"Fear? What fear? I could add sharks to the program." Shron said.

"I sense fear. You're afraid of something."

"I'm not scared of anything Win. Trust me." Shron said trying conceal his fear with something else.

Wintrow sat down beside him on the fore deck. "You can't fool me that easily Shron. You've been jumpy ever since we met. You kissed me, and it's gotten worse since then. What's going on?"

"Have you not noticed Win? I just like you so much that I fall head over heels for you. I trip over my own feet and get nervous. Ever since I kissed you I just can't contain myself. I can control it at times and I'm trying to get around the fact that you don't like me. So I'm joking about certain things to relieve the tension." Shron looked at the older boy with a look of disbelief on his face. 'Did he really not know this? Did he think it was a joke or can he not process it?'

"I like you fine. As a friend. But I don't love you no. I'm sorry."

"I know Win its just that. I know it can't be so...wait what kind of like?" Shron asked with hope.

"As a friend, that kind of like."

"That's what I thought." Shron sighed. "It's just going to take some time for me to get used to it."

"Or me...who knows what the future brings, but don't make me make you any promises. I can't make you any promises."

"So there is a tiny ounce of hope." Shron murmured to himself. "We'll what do you want to know?"

"There's always hope, even when there seems to be none," Wintrow pointed out, stretching himself out on the deck to enjoy the artificial sunlight. "I'm not sure I follow...want to know what? About you?" He smiled. "Everything you want to share."

"Well I never told you that's why I asked. I grew up on a farm in Tennessee with my mothers parents, where I learned engineering and how to do anything if I want to live in the world. Didn't see my mother or father much since they were on ships and couldn't have me aboard like they wanted to. I have never met my grandmother on my fathers side because she doesn't like Andorians mixing with any other species. Then I somehow ended up here after my mother wanted me to go into Starfleet like her and I'm getting credits to get into the Academy." Shron laid back onto his back and looked up at the artificial sun of the holodeck. "What about you? Do you have anything else you want to share?"

"Why don't you ask me specific questions and I'll think about answering them. You said your mother wanted you to enter Starfleet. What about you? Is it what you really want? My father brought me here, because he wanted me to be safe, I think, in the end he knew what was going on. Or at least suspected something. I was the captain's yeoman for a while, before switching to the fighter wing."

"Ok how did you go from a yeoman to part of the fighter wing?" Shron thought a moment about the questions and replied, "Yes I wanted to go into Starfleet but, didn't know how to get in. Both of them helped me get into an honors enrollment program where I have to work on a ship before going in. I'm glad I made the decision or I would be digging up weeds or fixing a silo."

Wintrow smiled fondly at the memory. "I was on an engineering assignment when an access hatch dropped underneath me. I literally fell in on a wing meeting. They started telling me of their adventures and before I knew it they had arranged a holodeck flight for me. I had never felt so free before, they even gave me my own call sign."

Shron laughed and said, "You're kidding right? I've never heard of that happening to anyone. I would love to talk to whoever was in charge of maintenance. How bad did you get hurt?"

"A bit bruised, surprisingly, considering how accident prone I was as a child, according to my stepmother anyway. My medical record is filled with records of broken bones. I think, I've just about broken every bone in my body at least once." He shrugged. "I don't know who was in charge of maintenance. Me at that point I suppose..."

Shron looked at him with a serious look. "Do you really want to talk about this? You seemed to hurt the last time."

"About what? You asked who was in charge of maintenance, and I think that day, it was actually me. I really don't remember." The older teenager smiled. "Really I'm fine talking about it, I'll let you know when we reach a subject I don't want to discuss. You can ask me anything."

"Win you know what I meant. It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." Shron said.

"I know. Really, you can ask me anything. Go ahead."

"Did he ever try to...do it in public?" Shron tried to use his words carefully no to upset Win.

"No he didn't. He was very sneaky about it. My dad never knew what was going on. I was too afraid to confide in him. More than once, Russell, my half-brother that is, threatened to kill me, and more than once he nearly made good on that threat, just to make a point. Simply because he could."

"I thought that getting into a fight about someone's mother was horrible enough. I'm sorry that happened to you but, your dad never noticed? Not in the slightest way?" Shron asked.

"I think that eventually he suspected, about two years ago. You see, as a diplomat he was away a lot, so it was easy to keep it from him. My stepmother blames me for his death but I wouldn't be surprised if she had a hand in it. Because he sent me away to this ship. This is my home now, the chief counsellor, well he's sort of a big brother and doctor Myles an aunt maybe. Alex, the counsellor I mean...he's legally my guardian."

"So your step mother blames you for everything bad in both of your lives? I guess he figured something was wrong and shoved you onboard." Shron thought a moment about the rest of the information. "So the Doctor is like the Aunt you never had and the Counselor is your dad. Correct?"

"No he's not. He's far too young to even consider that role. No, he's more like an older brother as I just said. To be honest, I'm not sure I even miss family life. I don't really know what it feels like, to be part of a loving family. I mean, in the normal sense of the word. This crew is my family now."

"Oh I see, he's your legal guardian who treats you like a brother. Well we're the next best thing to a family. I heard we're having a family get together tomorrow at 0700 when Alpha shift starts." Shron said with a smile.

"Your family?" Again the poor pilot felt confused.

"It was a joke Win. Alpha shift where everyone is up doing something. The family get together."

"Oh... I see... I thought you were proposing I meet your family." He leaned back and looked up at the sky, then closed his eyes for a moment. "I rarely get up on the bridge anymore, I don't really need to go there. I have no bridge qualifications anymore."

"Then why we're you up at the conn? My father wouldn't shut up about it." Shron tried to get off the subject of family and start talking about something else. "I've never even seen the thing."

"Because I want to learn how to pilot a ship, broaden my horizons. Doesn't mean I'm qualified for it. He needs to supervise, I can't do it on my own." Turning his head, Wintrow stared at the Andorian. "You mean your dad never showed you his workplace? Not that my dad ever took me on one of his trips...our trips were limited to going sailing, all over the place."

"Well the thing is my dad and I are close just not that close. We do things with each other on days that aren't so busy. Like just last Thursday we ate lunch together. It's not anything that extraordinary though." Shron barely saw his dad as a child and now that he's a teenager they can't connect like they should.

"Have you considered asking him whether he'd like to show you? Did you show interest? I asked mine but he wouldn't, saying that conferences and parties were no place for a boy my age."

"I brought it up a couple of times. Besides I'm supposed to be on the ship for another year or so. I have enough time to go see it and my dad has complained about some lag on his console so maybe sooner." Shron had only seen what the Ambassador class bridge has looked like on specs. He figured it was smaller than the Galaxy and bigger than a Constellation but, didn't have certain luxuries like a newer ship.

"You could always ask the captain to go up and see the bridge," Wintrow suggested. "Or another bridge officer if the idea daunts you."

"True but, what's the fun in that? I would rather my father do it but, I hate going up there just to go up there. It seems a bit pointless and off task." Shron said.

"Have you tried talking to your dad about it?" Wintrow laced his fingers behind his head, staring up at the sail which billowed lightly in the wind.

"I have only brought it up but, it's fine. I'd rather be in Engineering than the bridge any day."

The Betazoid smiled. "I suppose you can change your mind any day. Maybe I'll take you up in a fighter someday. Not mine it only fits one."


	5. A Mother's Love

A Mother's "Love"

Shron walked out of the airlock with Win to find it busy with Starfleet crew moving everything to and from the Sarek. He motioned for Win to follow him to the main hallway that led to the turbolifts. He saw a car open and he jumped inside noticing it was bigger than one on the Sarek. He turned to Win who seemed cautious to enter the turbolift.

"Promenade." Shron turned to the older teenager with a look of worry and said, "You okay?"

Wintrow nodded nervously. "Yes," he replied, though his voice hitched. He swallowed, cleared his voice then nodded again. "I am," he tried again, "just a little nervous. I haven't seen Selene in over two years. You?"

"Nervous about the visit but, I'm here for you. Hopefully it won't be long before we reach her." Shron was busy with sickbay and managed to sneak away for a couple hours.

The turbolift doors opened to a not so busy Promenade. He found a line of small cafés and restaurants. "Which one are we supposed to meet her at?"

The teenage pilot scanned the signs and billboards, the pointed at what looked to be an inconspicuous bar. "That one. She said she'd be meeting us there, but she's in disguise. I'll know her when I see her though. She knows I can sense her."

"I still think it's cool how you can do that being half human and everything. I can't even control my antannae without them hurting." Shron saw a woman alone sitting outside of a cafe looking at people walk by. He pointed to her, "Is that her?"

"No, that's not her." He nodded towards a girl with a straw hat on and a blue satin dress. "That's her. I'm not sure it's cool or anything, my abilities developed out of sheer need. Most half Betazoids are empaths, as am I. I can't read your thoughts or anything."

"I know you can't Win but, it's still kinda cool. Most Andorians are barely empaths since we haven't unlocked much of our brains as the Betazoids. The best my father can do is notice some strong emotion but, not a particular one like love or hate." Shron noticed the girl look up at them as they came closer.

"Andorians are empaths?" Wintrow turned his head in surprise. "Really? I never noticed that one. I can sense all kinds of emotion...and I can sense danger coming, sometimes." He smiled at the girl as they approached her, then wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "Selene, this is my friend Shron. Shron, my sister Selene. We should get back to the Sarek, where it's safer.."

Shron took the woman's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you." He looked at Win noticing he stopped in mid-sentence. "What is it Win?"

"Pleased to meet you," the girl replied, staying close to her brother. "Win, what is it? Why is it safer? I checked, it's perfectly safe here..."

Wintrow shook his head. "It's probably nothing...I can't put my finger on it really. But I think we should go back to the ship. Just to be sure."

"Alright let's go." Shron started walking as Win and Selena talked behind him. His antennae twitched a sign of danger and anxiety. Shron started walking faster and motioned for them to start as well. "Win there is someone following us," Shron whispered, "we should go down this hallway and contact the Sarek." He started walking down a narrow hallway that was behind the shops which was littered with crates and spare components. He saw a woman and a man standing ahead in dark clothing staring directly at them.

Wintrow pulled him back. "This way," he hissed, wrapping his arm around Selene. "Once out of sight we'll split up. You take Selene back to the ship, I'll warn security."

"Ok. Come on Selene." Shron and Selene made their way down the hallway to a storage locker. Once inside he grabbed a tricorder and a small concealed phaser. As he exited the storage locker with Selene in tow, the woman was there waiting for them. He pushed her aside with enough force to throw her to the ground. She quickly got up coming after them.

Shron realized that the more attention that was created the harder for her to follow or at least get stopped by an officer. "Selene start running I'll tell you we're to go." He started scanning for a way back to the Sarek and to the busiest areas.

He noticed a man walking down the hall in uniform. He noticed Shron and Selene then the woman chasing them. He quickly tapped his combadge saying something into it. Shron's plan was working and he could see two security officers coming around the corner only to be fired at by the woman. "Selene any ideas?"

He turned back to the two people who were once standing there. He looked around to find the man's hand over Selene dropping her to the ground. He looked at the woman who was about to do the same to Win and he had an expression of fear over his face. Before he reacted a sharp pain was in his left hip and he dropped to the ground. His eyes were heavy and his gaze was fuzzy. The last thing he saw before darkness enveloped him was Win being cornered by the woman and the man.

Wintrow tried to bite the hand of the male who was gagging him, twisting his arm behind his back. He had recognized the woman who restrained his sister. He knew Selene had recognized her too and he sensed her fear, which only fueled his. Still fighting, he saw Shron hesitate. Help us! He pleaded, not sure if his cry would be heard at all. He cried against the hand that gagged him, when Shron went down and they were dragged away. His vision went white as something struck the back of his head hard, and he lost consciousness immediately.

Shron awoke in a room with a man and a woman arguing. He couldn't remember how he had gotten their, only that his hip hurt and Win was in the corner, tied up in fear. He could here bits of their conversation, '..I need to do this for my son...'. '..Alright but, I want to torture the other two...'. '..Ok as long as I get to keep the girl.' There was a pause and the woman spoke again,'..what about that thing?'. 'I'll take care of the little bastard.'

The young pilot tugged at his bonds, barely able to breathe through the gag that was tied tightly around his mouth and nearly covered his nose as well. He could hear the argument but he couldn't make out who said what. Whose son? Torture who? His head was hurting and he could barely see because of it. He sensed his sister's fear, sensed she was close, but out of reach. That thing...bastard, surely they meant him? He knew he'd never meant anything to his stepmother, so surely, he was the 'bastard' they referred to? Shron? Was his half-Andorian friend still here? Had he managed to get away?

Shron remembered what his father says after each sparring they do, 'Always carry your ushaan-tor. You never know what's going to happen.' Luckily that piece of advice rang through his head that morning. He reached for his weapon on his calf to find it still there and he pulled the sheath only to drop it on the floor. It hit the floor with a sharp sound and they both heard it. The man ran over, grabbed the weapon and kicked Shron in the stomach; it took the breath out of Shron's lungs. He gasped for more, only to be kicked again.

"What the hell were you trying to do? Escape? Ha!" The man kicked Shron's face this time with more force.

Shron gained what breath he had and spoke, "What do you want with a couple of teenagers?" Shron couldn't reach for his other ushaan-tor on his left side. The he would have to save it for later if they do escape.

"Shut up! Don't speak another word or I will kill you right now." The man spoke again as blood seeped over Shron's uniform and face. This time Shron complied with the order.

"Hmmm!" Wintrow struggled feebly as he heard his friend's voice, but his protest was heard anyway. No, no this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Wintrow wrenched his eyes shut, willing it all to go away. Any second now, he was going to wake up, and this was all just a bad dream. Just a dream. He felt the ropes burn into his skin, tightening with each struggle. His fingers felt nerveless already, and he could barely breathe.

Kasia Paragon moved over to Win to see his feeble attempts to free himself. "Try all you want miscreant, you won't get out of them." She stopped a moment so Wintrow could recognize her. "Besides even if you did what would you do anyway?" She saw the fear in his eyes as he recognized the voice. She heard thump then something big hit the floor. The thing was trying to free itself.

Shron grabbed his tor and started cutting the durable rope that was around his wrist. He managed to get the man close enough to hit his legs to make him lose balance. He cut his arms free to only get smacked in the face as he tried to get up. He grabbed his tor and swung missing badly at the person. He was taken down and a hypo made it's way up to his neck. His vision became blurred and he passed out again.

"That was close could you be more careful!" The woman yelled.

"Sorry sweat stuff it won't happen again." The man said.

Wintrow frowned. His stepmother had a new partner? He shied away from her, scrambling despite being bound hand and foot. Flee! He urged the Andorian, hoping he'd 'hear'.

Kasia looked at Win who was trying to flee. "Now you've tried that again miscreant and looked where it got you now? Vayier grab the thing and put him in the closet. He won't be any danger in there." Vayier grabbed Shron and threw him into the closet knocking some of the contents on the floor and over Shron. Kasia took Win and pinned him against the wall pulling out a dagger. She drew it close to his neck. She pulled down the gag and said, "You say a word and you die a slow and painful death. You'll get to watch your little friend first though."

Wintrow gasped for air, his eyes wide with fear, feeling the keen blade on his skin, feeling a trickle of blood run down his neck and into his collar. Carefully, he shook his head; he'd say nothing. He'd be good and say nothing, in the hope she wouldn't hurt him. Like old times. Shron? Anxiously, he hoped to get a reply, something to indicate the Andorian would run when he had the chance. warn security. He felt nothing from Selene, wondering if she was conscious at all, or alive.

Kasia heard loud banging coming from the closet. "Vayier get the thing." She saw Vayier move towards the closet with the phaser they'd stolen in hand. Kasia focused back on the wimpering teenager. She took this opportunity to make a long cut down his right arm. "Feel like the old days yet? To bad your brother isn't here to enjoy it." Kasia filled with anger and was about to stab Win only to be stopped by Vayier being tackled by the closet door.

Shron grabbed his other ushaan-tor and aimed it at the man who was once under the door. He managed to catch him getting up, tackling him to the ground. He managed to stab the mans leg and heard a scream. Shron looked at the woman who was holding a knife to Win. He started making his way over to her and heard a sound of a phaser. He dropped to the ground with a thud.

THe half-Betazoid cried out as she cut him, then held his breath, remembering her threat. Anything to make sure Selene wasn't hurt. Anything. He wrenched his eyes shut and resolved to endure without further sound. He heard the commotion but didn't look. He felt the point of the knife cut through fabric, felt it touch the skin on his chest, and then stop. He was breathing fast, too fast, it was making him feel dizzy.

Kasia grabbed the hypospray off the table and injected the liquid into Win. "I don't want you to get sleepy you'll miss the fun." Another loud commotion came from behind her to see the thing and Vayier in a struggle. Vayier why haven't you killed him yet is he that hard to kill? Fine I'll do it myself then." She let go of Win and headed to the thing, only to be cut by a blade.

Shron finally got to stab the horrible woman and get her away from Win. He kicked the man in the face which knocked him away long enough for Shron to get up and knock down the woman. He started to pick up Win so they could escape, "Win come on! Go!"

Wintrow, bound by hands and feet, was in no condition to move. The drug injected into him caused him to be wide awake, but it did nothing to reduce his light headedness. "Go," he breathed, "get help.." His pupils were so dilated a doctor's first guess could be that he was stoned.

Shron saw the weakened Betazoid slouch back to the ground with little energy. It disturbed him a lot and he wanted to help him. The woman and man came at Shron again making him run out into the hall. It was a small civilian district with very little Starfleet personnel in site.

He turned around to see the man come barreling out of the door after him. He remembered his combadge and found it still on his jacket. 'Dumbasses.' He thought. Everyone knows to take it so Starfleet can't find us. He tapped it only to be met with a dull feedback with the broken combadge. He cursed under his breath and knew if he found a panel he would find a communication device.

He looked back again still being chased by his pursuer. Shron knew he had to find someone that was Starfleet in order for him to rescue Win and Selene. He gained some space in between them after running through a patch of people. He found a turbolift already open and calling his name. He ran into the lift to find his pursuer watching the doors close.

Shron got to a random floor which seemed to be full of nobody. He turned a corner to find a small room with two occupants. They noticed him as they walked in and didnt recognize him.

"Hold on son, what are you doing up here? What's your rank?" Said the taller man with blonde hair.

"I'm from the Sarek, I need to get in-" Shron was cut off.

"Do you have someone who can verify this?" The blonde man said again.

"Yes, several actu-" Shron was again cut off.

"Name, rank, and position of each. We can contact them from here."

Shron let out a sigh of annoyance. "Commodore Talla H'Rhar CO, Lieutenant JG Shoro th'Ezlam CFCO, Commander Karen Myles CMO, Lieutenant Torin CEO. Anything else sir?" Shron said with anger. The man was obviously clueless and the alien of an unknown species seemed to not care. His uniform had bloodstains, tears, and he was missing a boot so this man was an idiot or he was harassing him.

"Yes that's it," the man turned to his alien friend, "lets start with the Commodore and move on."

Unknown location

"Get up!" Kasia yelled at Wintrow, who had sagged back to the ground. Vayier ran back into the room, out of breath and he knew he lost them. Before he could say anything she held up her hand to stop his explanation. She turned back to Win still on the ground, "Get up now!" She was furious and cut his cheek leaving a good mark.

"I can't," the boy breathed unhappily, cringing away from her. It was like being fifteen again. "I can't get up, you need to untie me. Please...let her go. You've got me now. I won't run, I promise, but let her go."

"I told you not to talk!" She hit Win across the face knocking him from his slouched position. She picked him up by the ropes around his wrists. She then shoved him back down on the ground and said, "Get up and don't talk. Selene is going nowhere and you aren't getting free. "

Wintrow sighed in misery and struggled to get himself up on his feet. He leaned heavily against the wall once he managed, having little feeling in his feet, and next to none in his hands now. He couldn't see Selene, and couldn't sense her but his stepmother's words led him to believe that she was, at least, still alive. He whimpered softly as she struck him again, making his eyes water, feeling a sharp pain around the bridge of his nose and his cheek. He felt something run; was it blood?

Vayier laughed at the boys treatment and wondered if he'd get a chance. "Sweet stuff, mind if I get a go?" He asked.

Kasia looked at him with disgust in her eyes, "No he's mine. Go busy yourself with finding that abomination. He couldn't have gone far fast." She saw Win wince after hearing of the abomination. "What is it? Speak your mind, what do you think happened? He got away?"

"I hope so," the young man whispered timidly, "I don't sense him anymore... I think he got away ma'am." She had never been 'mother', always 'ma'am' to him.

"I doubt it. Vayier is one of the best bounty hunters I can hire..." She trailed off thinking of the their time together. "..and lover. He once infiltrated a Federation ship and killed the second officer as well as a couple cadets."

Wintrow shuddered visibly, unable to hide his disgust at her revelation. But he refused to comment, refused to look up at either of them. Instead he kept his head bowed slightly, his eyes downcast in submission. He knew better. "He got away." He was convinced of it.

Kasia smacked him again and said, "When did I tell you to speak again?" She didn't get an answer. "That's what I thought."


	6. Reunion

Reunion

Shron was staring at darkness then, a speck of light appeared in his vision. He made his way over to the light or maybe it was getting closer, Shron couldn't tell. He saw something or someone in front of him. He got closer to find the body of Win laying there unconscious. He started shaking the body and yelling but, he couldn't hear himself. The light got brighter, engulfing Shron.

Shron woke up nearly launching himself off of the bed. He looked around to find biobeds, a nurse, and several panels in a semi-circular room. He realized he was in sickbay and saw a Doctor Myles leaving the new surgical room that was just installed in the refit.

Shron decided to investigate the room to find Win. He got up and struggled standing but, regained his balance. He found the pain in his hip was gone but, the blood was still there. He looked inside the room through the glass doors and saw a Win laying there. He pressed the button to open up the doors and rushed to his side.

"Win are you ok? Why'd you make me leave you? Is Seline ok?"

"I'm not allowed to move, I can't sleep and I feel restless," Wintrow replied, though his eyes lit up at seeing his young friend. "Seline is fine, she's also here in sickbay. I made you leave, so you were safe and could get us help. I wasn't in any condition to leave and I didn't know where Seline was. Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm doing better. They sedated me and I just woke up but, my father was here. He probably had to go back on duty. I'm just so happy you are safe. What happened to the woman?"

"I don't know. And to be fair, I don't really want to know Shron. Nor the man. He hurt me, she hurt me. You weren't hurt were you?" Concern emanated from the injured Betazoid, and there was a fire in his eyes that was very contrary to his physical condition.

"Of course, I was barely able to get back to the Sarek without some assistance by two crewmen. I fought with this officer who wouldn't let me go back to the Sarek and it took almost all my energy away. I wanted to go back but, Myles sedated me. I had a horrible vivid nightmare and my heart dropped when I saw you laying here motionless." Shron hadn't known Win very long but, he's never had a friend this long. When he lived with his grandparents occasionally someone came by his age but, they never stayed.

"I don't have plans of dying anytime soon," Wintrow promised, then risked the doctor's wrath by turning his hand over, palm facing up. "You leaving saved us all. If you hadn't gone for help... I might be dead. He put me in a running shower, gagged... I couldn't breathe at all, and now my body has to clear itself of all these stimulants. The EMH said I can sleep in about forty five minutes...I really want to sleep so bad but I can't. They kept me awake, I couldn't even pass out."

"I wish we could have switched places. You didn't deserve that...no one does." Shron felt a tear slowly make its way down his cheek. "You better keep that promise. Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?"

"No!" He made a grab for the younger man's hand. "Don't leave me alone."

Shron was turning to leave but, was jerked back. "Ok I won't leave." Shron thought a moment for something to talk about and said, "What was the Counselor's reaction when he saw you? He nearly tore my head off when he heard about you."

"He's worried. But I can't sense it...my senses are in overdrive, I really need to sleep. Please don't leave me alone Shron, I don't want to be alone. I need you."

"I'm not leaving don't worry. I probably won't get ten feet out that door without Myles noticing. I'll go get a chair and ill come back." Shron walked out the door and came back in with a chair. He thought it was interesting that the nurse on duty hadn't seen him get out of the bed yet.

Of course the nurse had seen, but she decided to turn a blind eye. For the moment.

"How bad were you hurt? I'm so sorry I got you into this Shron, I never should've asked you to come with me to meet Selene. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Win. I'm glad I did go since like you said you could've died and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." Shron sat in the chair and the pain from his back started again making him fall into the chair. "Just my back is aching and a little numbing pain in my hip is left. I'm going to have a scars all over my stomach and back. That's where he shot me and kicked me."

"The doctors can remove those if you want. Modern medicine can remove all physical scars. I still have a fair few of my own...Maybe, I'll show you sometime..though you did see, back on the boat..." He yawned. "Im so tired...and so hyped up. I want to walk..."

"Can you though? I don't want you to strain yourself." Shron remembered the scars on Win's back and it made him shudder.

"No, I can't. I'm to remain, unmoving, on this bed. But I have too much energy, like someone who's had too much coffee. Anyway, I bet your dad was happy to see you alive and well?"

"Yes he was shocked to say the least but, he's wont hear the end of it from my mother. Her ship is delayed in the Motaran Nebula and won't be here in time to see us." Shron thought of his mother and couldn't help but let a few tears down his face. He hadn't seen her in so long. He then thought of Win with no parents and asked, "How is Selene? Is she hurt?"

"No I don't think she's hurt but I've not been allowed to see her yet. Don't feel sorry for me, I still have my grandfather, and I have Alex. He's sort of a surrogate brother for me, and he's my legal guardian so he kind of counts as next of kin if something happens. He's empowered to make decisions for me, if I am unable to, for example due to injury."

"I doubt we'll be able to do much of anything any time soon. I know what we could do later, maybe go sailing again. As soon as the Doctor will let you leave."

"They probably will in a few hours. And as long as you handle the sails and I do next to nothing, I'm sure it'll be fine. What else did you have in mind for us to do?"

"Maybe we can go flying on the holodeck or maybe go in the anti-grav chamber between the hulls? Do you have anything you want to do?" Shron said, moving the hair that got in Win's face.

"I don't think I'll be flying again anytime soon but the anti-grav...I'd like that." He shivered as he was touched, however featherlight it was. "What are you doing?"

"Just moving the hair out of your face it looked like it was getting in the way." Shron was nearly down to a whisper and he got a little closer but, pulled back remembering Win's opposition.

"Thank you..." He looked up, meeting the Andorian's eyes. "What are you thinking about now?" he asked softly. "There's something, and it's holding you back. Why?"

"You know Win, we've talked about it before. I just wish I could help you more than anything." Shron forgot Win was empathic and swore under his breath.

"But you are helping, by being here. And yes we talked about it before but I want you to be yourself, and express your feelings..."

Shron looked into Win's eyes and said, "Do you mean?" Shron led on.

"Do I mean what?"

"Now you are confusing me Win."

"I'm sorry, I don't intend to..." Wintrow turned his head away, feeling rebuked. "I don't know what you mean. Do I mean what?"

Shron went to the other side of the bed and said, "Do you mean your okay with me kissing you before?"

"I don't think I ever said being opposted to it," Wintrow answered, surprised at the younger man's persistence. "I don't know how I feel, but I know I was worried about you, not knowing if you had made it to safety. You're going to have to give me time, but I don't want you to stop being you. But are you prepared to accept that I might not be able to return your feelings? I'm not saying I can't or won't...but I can't make you any promises... Can you accept that? Can you also accept, that I do like girls?"

Shron was shocked that Win was talking about a relationship. "I can accept that. All of that. Just what do you mean by being me?"

"Yourself. Don't be someone you're not."

"I am being me. I just get nervous and I over think things but, I'm trying to get past that."

"Then don't think," Wintrow suggested, realising that he was indeed a fine one to talk. "What does your heart tell you to do?"

"I...I don't know. I'm a little overwhelmed by all of this."

"So am I... take your time Shron...rushing into it won't help. Just..promise me you'll be patient with me?"

"As long as you'll be be able to keep up when the time comes."

"We'll see.." Wintrow smiled uncertainly, feeling a little lightheaded. "What will your dad think?"

"He'll probably be shocked and a little overwhelmed but, I think he will accept it." Shron saw Win's facial expression change. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little lightheaded. It'll pass once I get some sleep. Will you sit with me until I can sleep? Please? I'm sure Doctor Myles will come back to help me sleep when I can, but I really don't want to be alone. Perhaps...you could read to me?"

"I'll sit with you as long as I can. I would say you are to old for a story but, you deserve it. Do you have a special one you want read?"

"I've always liked the tales from the brothers Grimm...unless you have some interesting folklore you'd like to share?"

"That sounds good." Shron walked over to the replicator and asked for the stories of the Grimm brothers. He walked back over to the chair and sat down. He found a story called The Frog King. He began to read the story as Win seemed to drift off into sleep.


	7. Harsh Judgement

Harsh Judgment

Shron ran on his treadmill at a fast pace, trying to think about where to take Win on their next date. He thought about the holodeck again but, decided that would be repetitive. There was the mess hall but, that's not anywhere near romantic. Maybe he could make something for a change. Sure he was a bit rusty and relied on the replicator a lot but, he could probably ask Hydroponics for some fresh fruit and vegetables. Shron continued to think as a familiar figure walked in taking the treadmill next to him.

"Hey dad." Shron said to his father. He seemed to not have noticed him when he was walking in.

Shoro was slightly taken aback by Shron. "Hey." Shoro put his water on the floor and started up the treadmill. He started a jogging pace to start up, "How are your studies?"

"Good." Shron said plainly.

"Accommodations?" Shoro asked noticing the awkwardness in the air.

"Alright." Shron again said plainly.

"So...I heard something happened in the maintenance bay a couple days ago." Shoro asked trying to get to the point.

"Oh well, I met Wintrow and um..kissed him." Shron said in a low voice hoping it sounded like something else.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Shoro couldn't hear his son and asked again.

"I...uh kissed Win." Shron said even lower.

"Speak up Shron!" Shoro exclaimed getting louder.

"Kissed him." Shron said as low as he could.

"Shro-". Shoro was cut off by a Bolian not minding his own business like usual.

"He said he kissed him you deaf Andorian!" The Bolian yelled across the room. He then went back to running on his treadmill next to Shron. Shron was about to say something but, was stopped by his father.

Shoro looked at his son and said, "You didn't did you?" He didn't get an answer from him and said, "Do you know what he's been through. You can't just go around kissing people Shron. Also when..how long have you been gay?"

Shron tried to block him out. He felt horrible now since he never looked at it that way. Then again he and Wintrow are technically, in his standards, a couple. Shron tried to block his father out by running faster on the treadmill by sprinting.

"Shron are you even listening?" Shoro asked his son. By now they were either getting stares or people were leaving the rec room.

"Yes I can hear you! I'm just trying to block you out!" Shron yelled.

"Why did you do that Shron? I mean Crewman Paragon is completely innocent and how long have you had these feelings?"

"Ever since I came aboard this ship, since two people decided to leave me in the middle of no where with their parents. I wasn't able to find out until now."

"You know we had to Shron. It was in your best interests. Besides there were plenty of people there to know your feelings towards other sexes."

"Are you kidding me! It was in the middle of Tennessee. There was nobody for twelve miles. No one would stop there for anything since the next town was not that far away."

"I was just saying that you had at least ten years to figure this all out!"

"So are you saying its wrong to be gay? Get out of the past dad."

"I'm just saying you don't need to make someone else gay for you to feel better."

"I'm done with this." Shron stopped his treadmill and jumped off. He gathered his combadge and water, beginning to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shoro asked his son.

"Away from you dad, I can't take this now!" Shron yelled back as he left the room.


	8. Confrontation

Confrontation

Shron tapped the chime on the door and waited for Wintrow to answer. He wanted talk to him about his irrational father. It was completely idiotic how angry he got about the subject without hearing his side of the story.

"Come in." Wintrow looked up, his hands testing on the keys of his

precious piano. "Ah, hi Shron. What's the matter?" He beckoned his friend over and scooted on his seat to make room.

Shron walked over to the piano bench and sat down. "I told my dad about us Win. He's not particularly happy with me at this moment."

"Why not?" The Betazoid turned and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I probably shouldn't have started off with I kissed Wintrow. Everything went down hill from there and we had this huge fight in the rec room." Shron put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. "He'll probably come here and apologize."

"For you, I hope so," Wintrow answered with a sigh, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "We are who we are," he said, nuzzling the younger man. He was getting more comfortable in showing his feelings. "And I want you to kiss me."

Shron smiled at the man and kissed him. He leaned back onto the man and he instantly felt better. Just moments into the kiss the door chime went off. He sighed again and said, "Don't get it, lets just stay here. Maybe repeat last time?"

"It's your dad, I have to let him in." Circling his arms around the

younger man, he looked up. "Come in lieutenant."

The door opened in front of Shoro to reveal Shron in Wintrow's arms. He was a little shocked to see them like that and was a little hesitant to walk in. "Shron? What did I tell you? I'm sorry Mister Paragon, Shron doesn't understand how serious this is and-"

Shron interrupted his dad in a calm voice and said, "It's okay dad. He likes me back. Right Wintrow?" He looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"With all due respect Lieutenant Ezlam, I think Shron realises all too well how serious this is." Wintrow was doing his best to just stand up to the man, and not let his past behaviour when scared get the better of him. "Fact is that your son is in love with me, and I have feelings for him too. And I won't go hiding them just because someone might not like it. I think it was very courageous of your son to even admit his feelings to me, especially after I told him what I'd been through."

"Then that changes things. Shron why didn't you tell me this before? You used to share everything with me and now we barely talk." Shoro asked.

"If something happened to me you always assumed the worst from me. Just listen to my side of the story before you assume. You got mad after I told you I kissed him and went to saying I was the worst person in the universe for doing it. Hear me out first. Can you do that?"

Shoro nodded and said, "Yes I can do that. How about don't start with you kissed somebody." Shron nodded. "I have some questions first though. How did this start then? Why did you kiss him? What happened in between the kiss and now?"

Wintrow looked over at his friend and shrugged. "The kiss was...not intended. A spur of the moment I guess. We were out sailing on the holodeck. Why he did it, he's the best one to answer and what happened since then is that we spent a lot of time together, and I started to return his feelings." He didn't mention that they had touched 'second base' as Humans called it. That, he considered to be private.

"I thought he was cute, helpless, and really funny. I hated not going with my gut and took a chance. I'm happy I took that chance." He looked at Wintrow and kissed him again.

Carefully and tenderly, Wintrow returned the kiss. "We're serious about this," he assured the older Andorian, "and...if this continues to grow, I'd like him to move in here...with me and Gwen. We got the room to spare. I have no parents who could give me their blessing, and my...brother...I have no doubt he'll give it, considering he's going to be married to his own boyfriend soon enough... so...we really would like to have yours. Sir."

Shoro looked at them and thought. "Honestly I don't know." Shoro knew neither of them wanted to hear that come out of his mouth but, it was the truth.

"Please dad." Shron asked. He sat up and let Wintrow's arm drape around his shoulder. "I'm old enough to do this. I really am."

"Shron you're seventeen. You need to think if this is really the right thing to do, both of you. You're both very young and this is a huge step to take."

"Dad if I'm allowed to look after a warp core and Wintow a fighter. Don't you think I can at least move in with him?"

"I just found out about this and I'm still a bit overwhelmed. Let me think about it." Shoro said. "Anything else I need to know before I leave?"

"I'm sorry sir, I understand this is a lot to take in. It's a lot for me too, but please understand that I do love your son. I'm nineteen years old sir, and I've come a long way from who I was when I first boarded this ship. If you doubt it, go talk to Lieutenant Bakura. He's my guardian and he'll tell you what you need to know. If he mentions doctor patient confidentiality, tell him he has permission to share what you need to know."

Wintrow released Shron and sighed. "I won't let anything happen to him. I won't hurt him."

Shoro thought and said, "I will allow it but, I'm going to have to talk to your mother Shron. I think she at least has the right to know before I make a final decision. I give you my blessing but, I don't know about hers."

Wintrow looked over at Shron and sighed. "Permission?" he then queried, "I fail to see how we need permission..." They were both part Human, had no chance of reproducing, whose permission would they require?

"The only reason we need it is because I can sometimes pass out. The mix between my Human and Andorian DNA don't mix and even if I'm on my medication it speeds up my heart for a couple seconds so the Human part of me can catch up to the Andorian part of me. It causes an overreaction and I pass out from too much blood pumping and I have to go to sickbay." Shron said.

"But now I know about this, we can take measures can't we? We can transport to sickbay immediately, in that event." And why wasn't this discussed before? Why only now? Wintrow frowned at this information. "But if it doesn't mix...why wasn't something done when you were a baby? I hear that the captain's baby is already being treated, while the captain is pregnant. At least...that's the rumour. She's Andorian, and the father...is not."

"When I was born the technology to do it wasn't invented yet. I'm too old to get the treatment." Shron sighed.

"He can be transported to sickbay but, they can't do anything to help him. He can take the maximum dosage each month or the minimum every week. If he took it each week he wouldn't be able to be an Engineer. The most he could do is sit at a desk and fill out reports. I already talked to Starfleet Medical, the Andorian Medical Institute, and many other doctors about this already and they've all said he's too old for the treatment. The cut off line is at ten years and it came out when he was eleven."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I didn't really think it was that important to say when I remembered to tell you."

"It's very important Shron. What if this happened when we-" He cut off but his expression was full of concern, his gaze shifting to the older Andorian, his cheeks turning bright red.

Shron's cheeks also went red. His fathers face was a mix of confusion and bewilderment. "I know you're at that age. H-how about this, just have some self-control and we'll skip over that."

"How do you mean...self-control?" Wintrow asked, uncertain now.

"Take it slowly. Don't go to fast, stop and..enjoy the scenery every once and awhile."

"Oh, we will." Relief flooded the young Betazoid and he dared a smile. "I promise, we will. I don't want to go too fast anyway..."

"If there's nothing else I'll head back to my quarters." Shoro turned his heel and left.

"That went...better than expected." Shron said.

"When you expect the worst, it always will," Wintrow wisely replied. "Do you want to stay here tonight? With me?"

"Sure." Shron kissed him. For once things were getting better.


End file.
